darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Zamorak godsword
The Zamorak godsword is one of the four legendary godswords that was fought over during the God Wars. Requiring 75 Attack to wield, it is created by attaching a Zamorak hilt to a completed godsword blade, which has no requirements and can be done by any player. Along with the Armadyl godsword, the Bandos godsword, the Saradomin godsword, and the Auspicious katana, the Zamorak godsword is one of the best 2-handed melee weapons in the game, aside from certain weapons in Daemonheim, Stealing Creation, and the Dominion Tower. }} Special Attack The Zamorak godsword has a special attack called Ice cleave, which deals 175% damage (testing however suggests the special deals up to 270% weapon damage) and freezes the target for 10 seconds. It requires 60% adrenaline. This sword also has a passive effect that can be toggled to replace the special attack (and vice versa) by using it in the Zamorakian altar (in the K'ril Tsutsaroth boss room) in the God Wars Dungeon, however entering Zamorak's Fortress requires 70 Constitution. The passive has 25% chance to freeze a target for 6 seconds. The passive is perhaps more useful when trying to keep an enemy frozen for as much time as possible, for example when countering rangers who farcast using the Binding shot ability. The special is more useful when the bind need to be at an exact time and/or coupled with a strong hit, such as preventing a flag carrier from running away in Castle wars or someone from running away in the wilderness. A freeze for melee is more useful than it sounds, because when a melee user chases after a running enemy, the melee user cannot even use any abilities, as the game would simply say the target is too far away even when the target is close enough to be autoattacked. Trivia .]] * Before the Evolution of Combat this weapon's special attack would freeze the opponent for 20 seconds and consumed 60% of the special attack bar. The animation consisted of the character performing a stabbing motion resulting in an ice animation at the enemy's feet. Prior to the graphical update on 1 July 2008, the player would simply perform a chopping motion resulting an ice block formation around the enemy, the exact animation used for Ice Barrage. Since the reintroduction of special attacks with Legacy Mode, the freeze was decreased to 10 seconds. * The special used to be very useful when fighting Commander Zilyana before the EoC, as her attacks were very hard hitting back then and it was a good strategy to keep her frozen in place so she couldn't attack and farcast her using range. * Like all godswords and the God Wars Dungeon itself, the Zamorak godsword received a graphical update on 5 September 2012. * When using the special attack, the Zamorak godsword will be shown instead of any cosmetic overrides activated. * If the sword is used on Seren, she will exclaim "The sword of the betrayer! Usurper! You killed my sibling!". fi:Zamorak godsword no:Zamorak GodSword nl:Zamorak godsword Category:Augmentable items Category:Godsword Category:Weapons that have special attacks Category:Items that have passive effects